Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Stages
This pages is for all fan stages for the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Be sure to note how to unlock each stage in the description. KidVegeta's stages Space Pod Landing Zone Frieza's Observatory Medium Size - A stage featured inside the observatory of Frieza's ship, the same place where Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta from. Frieza's hover-chair is in the center, and is destroyable. Some doors to compartments, closets, and a hallway are destroyable and accessible as well. The glass wall can be destroyed, and if it is, the room will lose all gravity, and the fighters will be sucked outside into space. The planet outside will be randomly generated between the following: *Planet Vegeta - 20% *Planet Namek - 20% *Planet Earth - 20% *Planet Yardrat - 10% *Planet Frieza 79 - 10% *Glassed Planet - 5% *Ice/Metropolis Planet - 5% *Water Planet - 10% How to unlock: S++ every Galaxy mode mission for 7 separate characters. Planet Vegeta (Outdoors) Large Size - Indestructable mossy plateaus with the occasional trees. The sun is setting behind, with a city in the background. There are some rock formations which can be destroyed. Between plateaus there are crags which may be fought in. Randomly generated Saiyans may fly overhead at any time. How to unlock: Use Kid Vegeta 10 times. Guva's Office Small Size - Features a desk, shelves with books and papers, a low hanging light, and a large window. Most inside features can be destroyed. The walls and ceiling can be destroyed if one uses an explosive wave, energy-based Ultimate, or misses with an energy Super. The inside is a deep wood color. How to unlock: Catalog 150 wins from all modes. Rig Installation 063 (outdoors) Earth School Medium Size - Featured on a playground, which has swings, a slide, a play-structure, and a dodge ball court. Large flat areas of asphalt, but the nearby building can be fought on top of and inside of. It can also be destroyed by an explosive wave, energy-based Ultimate, or an energy Super Attack that misses the opponent yet hits the building. How to unlock: Use Human characters 100 times. Hyper Zergling's stages Infinity Tower Roof Small Size - Featured at the roof of the Infinity Tower, possessing and open space of tiles. There is a house on one end of the stage that can be destroyed. Characters are unable to leave the roof horizontally. How to unlock: Beat Cuber's Galaxy Mode TeamUnitedNerds' stages White City Lau the G's stages Planet Zin Large Size '''- Featured as a small planet a little larger than Earth's moon. It has a deep red sky with light pink sky. It has large black buildings and they can be destroyed by a throw or a blast. The ground is also black. There is a large palace in the background. That is the Royal Palace, where the Royal Family lives. '''How to unlock: '''Use King Zin 20 times. Zeon1's stages God of Destruction Tournament Arena '''Medium Size- A massive flat, disk-shaped area on a Mars-style planet, covered in shiny metal. Towers on all four sides stretch up past the clouds. Several small buildings on all four sides as well, which can be destroyed. How to unlock: 'Beat Redder's Galaxy Mode/Beat 100 opponents as Super Saiyan God Redder. Paradise Paradox's stages Destroyed Forest '''Large Size -'''Featured in a forest with destroyed trees. The ground can be destroyed if by a Super Attack over 5000 damage and leads to an open cage. '''How to unlock: '''Defeat Chern in Preach's Galaxy Mode. Tunein Castle Fighting Grounds '''Medium Size - '''An area with tall gates blocking the user. There is a small castle that can be destroyed. '''How to unlock: '''Get all kid characters on a team together 20 times. YOLN Research Room '''Small Size '- An inside area with undestructable dome celling with craters that have needles and destroyed guns inside. There are also several research offices which play as really good sightline blockers and they can be destroyed. If the ground is damaged bad enough, both foes will appear underground, however they can fly back up. '''How to unlock: Unlocked as a wish for the Dragon Balls. Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Video Games Category:Downloadable Content Category:Video games Category:Lists Category:Stages Category:Dragon Ball Z video games